Hiding You
by kirr1001
Summary: Life gives you many things. Fear, friends, safety, death, adversity, fights, struggling, love. AU, ON HIATUS


. Old Yakumo .

Inuyasha was killing his time like always by walking around the neighbourhood. Others were stydying for the next test and he was the only not geek who needed a break. After buying chips from a corner store, he made his way back to the grey apartment building where he lived. He hated the winter and its snow which made his shoes and socks wet so it was impossible to have nice time in outside.

He opened the building's heavy door, thinking everything was normal and dull like always in this house. But when he walked pass the apartment 9 he noticed how its door was open and there was noises coming from inside. Young teen frowned and let his curiosity control his legs and walk him inside.

"Alright, take a picture from it", a man in a dark blue clothes said to other similar men. Cops.

The closest to him spotted his figure by the door and barked, "What the hell you think you're doing here?"

Inuyasha was just about to say something sarcastic but then he saw an old woman lying on the floor, her face against it. His mouth fell open and he forgot everything smart he was about to say. "I just-"

"You have no business here, this is a criminal investigation", one of the cops raised his voice, standing up. "Well? Go already!"

* * *

><p>"Kagome I think you should relax for a while", Miroku smiled to the girls from the table.<p>

"I can't", black haired girl mumbled, keeping her eyes on the book. "Math is the worst for me."

"Miroku's right, we should take a break like Inuyasha did and watch a movie or something", Sango stopped her lying on the couch and sat up.

"Yeah, we should definitely do like Inuyasha", Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango crept closer to her friend and peeked at her face behind the book. "Kagomeee... Don't be so serious."

Kagome didn't pay attention to her.

"See, if you can't remember the formulas you could force them into your head", Sango blinked her eye lashes at her, finally meeting her gaze. "Hitting you head against the book could work."

Kagome lowered the book and chuckled. "Okay, I'll stop for a moment. What do you wanna do?"

"We could go to city", Miroku suggested.

"Fine but I don't want to get drunk this time", Kagome insisted.

Miroku walked to the couch and raised his finger to her. "Well that's your rule which we're gonna break."

Sango grabbed the pillow and hit it aganinst Miroku's head. Kagome giggled as Sango snapped, "What's bad about not getting drunk?"

"That means boring", he whimpered and kept his hand abover his head for the next blow.

"We have a test tomorrow", Sango glared. "You jerk."

"And you love it", Miroku smirked and made a move to kiss Sango's cheek. Quickly, too quickly she moved away and grabbed his shirt for a revenge which made them both fall down from the couch. The laughter stopped when Inuaysha stormed in Sango's home, his face anxious.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked and he walked to them without taking off his shoes. "Hey, not the floor!"

"You can't believe what's happened", he breathed out. Kagome blinked at him and they were all waiting for his story. "There's cops in that old Yakumo's lady's apartment. She's dead."

"What?" Miroku laughed nervously. "Are serious?"

"Death serious", he smirked. "If that door is still open when the cops are gone, guess who's going there to check out that place."

"Cops never leave the investigation area open for other people", Sango shook her head. "Besides you wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha raised his eye brow as a challenge.

"Hey, stop that", Kagome said. She felt like she was the only one who was feeling sorry for the woman. "You're talking about dead person."

"Who was a bitch when she lived if you ask me."

"Inuyasha", Kagome gave him a serious look. He just rolled his eyes and mentioned Miroku to come with him in the kitchen. Kagome took her book again but couldn't really read it anymore. "Don't you think it's sad, Sango?"

"That she died?" Sango sat back on the couch beside her. "Sure but you don't have to worry about it. You didn't even know her, Kagome."

"I just feel so sorry for her when she died like that. I wouldn't want to die alone", she glanced towards the kicthen and muttered, "Of course he doesn't get it. He always thinks himself."

In the kitchen Inuyasha was opening the chips bag and Miroku was making coffee for the four of them.

"You're really enjoying this?" Miroku asked from his friend. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Nothing ever happens here. At least now is something to talk about if nothin' more."

"Kagome looked shocked."

Inuyasha snorted. "She has always been like that. Weakling."

_"What are you doing?" twelve years old Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome's strange way of walking. "You're going to fall down if you wobble like that."_

_"I'm being careful with the rocks."_

_"What?"_

_"So that I don't step on them", she smiled to him. "Or else they could get hurt."_

Inuyasha shook his head and Miroku heard him say, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Well, it's a start. A new story? Yes, I couldn't resist, I've wanted to write this down for a while now.

Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha _or _the main plot of the story. The plot has taken from one of the TV-shows in my country.


End file.
